De nuevo y para siempre
by blaiir
Summary: Tetsu le había sorprendido pidiéndole ayuda en las prácticas y él aceptó de buena gana. Claro que quería. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que ambos sabían cómo terminaría aquello.


**Notas:** Jooooder~ Qué vergüenza. Hace años (juro que no es una exageración) que no publico un lemon tan... ¿explícito? ¿fuerte? ¿malsonante? En fin, ya encontrarán ustedes la palabra si terminan de leer. Pese a esa vergüenza que menciono, pienso que Daiki y Tetsuya se merecen todas las escenas de sexo del mundo(?) y lamentablemente casi no veo más que Kuroko/Kagami y Kise/Aomine. Así que esta cutrada es culpa de todos los que escriben sobre esas parejas. Admito que tuve mi momento de debilidad con Kise y Aomine, pero fue breve y es mejor quejarse de los demás(?).

Sobre el perfil de los personajes, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de un Daiki orgulloso, _muy_ orgulloso, que es capaz de dejar pasar una oportunidad por no verse expuesto. Y Kuroko... Bueno. No voy a decir nada de él (?)

No recuerdo el número de capítulo del manga, pero esto se ubica luego de que Seirin juega con Touo en la Winter Cup, así que puede haber uno o dos spoilers sobre eso, aunque no grandes. Vamos, que tiene apenas un poco de contexto para que no se considere totalmente un PWP.

Bueno~ Eso nada más. Los miles de errores que seguramente tiene son porque me apuré como nunca para terminarlo y siquiera volví a leerlo, así que espero que aún así sea digerible(?)

Ah, que me olvido. Probablemente con el mismo nombre pero en diferente historia, esto se va a acompañar por una especie de continuación enfocada en Himuro, Taiga y Atsushi. No digo que vaya a ser un trío. Joder, no, Atsushi y Kagami en la misma cama me dan escalofríos (mentira, puede ser), pero definitivamente ellos tres van a ser los principales mencionados, aunque todavía no sé bien en qué forma.

Eso nada más~ Si van a dejar comentarios negativos por esta vez prefiero que no lo hagan. Ya saben, la vergüenza(?). Acepto completamente las críticas constructivas y si quieren achucharme o palmearme la cabeza vía comentario lo voy a agradecer muchísimo (?). Ya, ya. A leer.

De nuevo y para siempre

.

.

* * *

—¿Cómo estuvo, Aomine-kun? —preguntó Kuroko. Su respiración estaba agitada y con su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante y las manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas, trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—Sigues siendo terrible, Tetsu —dijo Aomine, directo, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Pero no estuvo tan mal para ser la primera práctica. Creí que estarías peor, a decir verdad, aunque de momento no pienso que seas capaz de encestar en un partido.

Kuroko asintió, serio, y luego se enderezó, caminando hasta una de las bancas del parque. Ya era de noche y lo único que los iluminaba eran las farolas blancas que rodeaban la cancha.

El silencio pareció envolverlos por demasiado tiempo, aunque apenas fueron unos segundos. Aquello se sentía familiar en el fondo.

—Aomine-kun… —La voz de Kuroko rompió el silencio. En algún momento, el más alto se había sentado a su lado, con los brazos colgados del respaldo.

—Dime, Tetsu.

—Estoy cansado. ¿Puedo ir a tu casa? Me quedaré dormido si tengo que tomar el metro hasta llegar a la mía.

Tetsu le había sorprendido pidiéndole ayuda en las prácticas y él aceptó de buena gana. Se sentía en deuda con él por haberle hecho _despertar _y sólo ahora comprendía cuánto lo había echado en falta… Claro que quería ayudarlo en aquello y tampoco se le pasó por la cabeza negarle la petición que acababa de hacerle. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que ambos sabían cómo terminaría aquello.

—¿Puedes andar? No voy a cargarte —dijo Daiki y se puso de pie, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle.

Kuroko la aceptó de buena gana y le sonrió apenas perceptiblemente. Quizás el contacto se prolongó por unos segundos más luego de haber cumplido su función, pero ambas manos estaban libres cuando comenzaron a caminar, uno al lado del otro.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas con Kagami? —preguntó Aomine de pronto. No había sido una pregunta directa, claro, pero supuso que Tetsu le entendería si es que había algo para entender.

—Es un gran jugador. —Fue su respuesta.

Sí. Aomine se había percatado en todas las veces que los había visto juntos. Había _algo _entre ellos. Ponerle un nombre le hacía hervir la sangre, pero Tetsu estaba con él ahora mismo, yendo a su departamento con una tonta excusa. Se preguntó si acaso la forma en que había visto a Kagami evitar o reaccionar bruscamente cuando Tetsu hacía algún comentario o gesto que los uniera de más era la razón por la que su antigua sombra estaba ahí en ese momento.

—Comprendo —dijo.

Sí, estaba _seguro_ de que ahí había algo, pero de lo que no estaba seguro era de si el tonto Kagami se había atrevido a sucumbir ante Kuroko.

El resto del camino se hizo en silencio, aunque no incómodo, y así llegaron al apartamento.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —preguntó Aomine, estirando los brazos tras su espalda.

—Agua estaría bien, gracias. —Kuroko caminó detrás suyo y se desvió hacia la sala. Tomó asiento en el sofá y esperó, hasta que Aomine apareció con una botella de líquido transparente y dos vasos.

Kuroko bebió tranquilo, observando al otro de reojo.

—¿Puedo tomar una ducha? No quiero acostarme así.

—Claro. Sabes dónde están las toallas —dijo Aomine, bebiendo luego de su vaso—. Quizás haya quedado alguna camiseta tuya también —murmuró, procurando no mirarlo. Lo cierto es que sabía perfectamente que aún tenía algo de ropa de Tetsu en su armario, de la cual no había querido deshacerse.

—Gracias —respondió con una leve sonrisa y se puso de pie.

Kuroko no tardó más de cinco minutos en avisarle que entraría al baño y Daiki no pudo más que quedarse sentado en el sofá, de espaldas a él, pensando. Y es que quizás, por más humillante que resultara admitirlo, había malinterpretado la situación. Nunca directamente, pero Tetsu le habría hecho entender de _cualquier_ manera que quería que fuese a la ducha con él en antaño, y él habría aceptado pese a haber tomado una antes de ir a encontrarse con él.

Quizás también se había equivocado con Kagami y por eso Tetsu estaba tan distante con él. Porque le había pedido ir a su departamento por estar cansado y la ducha, por estar sudado. Eso no quería decir nada. Sus dientes y puños se apretaron por igual. No quería. No, detestaba la idea de que Tetsu estuviera con otro. Y ahora, cuando habían hecho las paces como _compañeros_, más aún.

Los minutos pasaron, largos, mientras él seguía dándole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, y estuvo a punto de tomar su teléfono móvil y marcarle a Satsuki. A ella le daría gusto ver a Tetsu y seguramente le ahorraría el momento incómodo de estar a solas con él sabiendo que no podía hacer nada. Sin embargo, se detuvo al oír quedos pasos que sonaron casi fuerte en la quietud del apartamento.

—Dejé mi ropa en el cesto del baño.

Oyó, a la vez que volteaba. No supo la cara que habría puesto. No. En ese momento no sabía nada. ¿Tetsu estaba parado a un metro suyo con una de sus camisetas del uniforme de Touo? Y no quería aventurarse a pensar que no tenía nada debajo porque casi le llegaba a las rodillas. Se le puso dura de sólo imaginarse follándose ese culo semicubierto por la fina tela con la que salía a la cancha a ganar.

—No tengo muda de ropa interior y como tienes muchas de estas y me quedan grandes, creí que no te importaría, Aomine-kun —dijo Kuroko, ante el silencio y el firme escrutinio.

—Descuida, no me importa. —Aomine procuró que su voz sonase firme e hizo acoplo de fuerza para voltear nuevamente. Soltó una risita nerviosa y se acomodó en su sitio. Se movió más hacia la esquina cuando sintió a Kuroko sentarse a su lado— Estaba por llamar a Satsuki. Me odiará si no le aviso que estás aquí —dijo, apresurado, tomando nuevamente el teléfono. Pero la voz susurrante de Kuroko le hizo desistir.

—¿Estás enfadado, Aomine-kun? —preguntó, bajito.

—¿Enfadado? No, ¿por qué lo preguntas, Tetsu?

—Es que… —Su voz dudó—. Creí que sería _diferente_, pero no haces más que ignorarme…

Daiki abrió mucho los ojos cuando escuchó aquello y los latidos de su corazón se dispararon; y es que ante la posibilidad de no haber estado equivocado no podía controlarse. Volteó hacia él nuevamente esperando ver algo no dicho en sus ojos, pero lo encontró cabizbajo, medio encorvado y presionando sus manos entre las rodillas.

—Dime algo, Tetsu. ¿A qué has venido realmente? —preguntó de forma suave. Antes de darse cuenta, una de sus manos viajó hacia el rostro de la sombra de Seirin y corrió los cabellos que le impedían ver sus ojos.

—Extraño… Te extraño, Aomine-kun…

Si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, Daiki se habría conformado con un «quiero follar» por parte de Tetsu, pero aquello iba más allá de sus expectativas de una forma agradable y eso se lo confirmó la calidez que sintió expandiéndose desde su pecho hacia todo su cuerpo. Por unos segundos, no pudo más que sonreír levemente y acariciar su mejilla con la misma mano que tenía extendida hacia él.

—También yo, Tetsu. Y no supe cuanto hasta hace poco… Lamento que las cosas hayan terminado tan mal entre nosotros.

Kuroko por fin volteó el rostro hacia él, aunque lo ladeó un poco para atrapar aquella mano que no le pertenecía entre su mejilla y su hombro.

—Pero aún hay tiempo para arreglarlo… ¿Verdad?

Esta vez Daiki no respondió con palabras. Su intensa mirada decía todo, su sonrisa, ahora amplia, confirmaba por si quedaban dudas. Y para sellar el pacto implícito, inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante, para llegar a sus labios.

_Vaya_. No había esperado sentir lo mismo de antes. No. No era lo mismo… O sí, pero multiplicado, mucho más intenso por lo que significaba el volver a besar esos labios que había llegado a amar más que al basketball. Se preguntó si Tetsu estaría sintiendo al menos la mitad de cosas que él y por eso se separó apenas para ver sus ojos. Había sido un simple roce, pero Kuroko los había cerrado y ahora los entreabría despacio. Estaban brillantes, anhelantes.

Fue el mismo Kuroko el que tras cerrarlos nuevamente, eliminó la distancia entre ambos, comenzando un beso que desde el inicio no fue pasivo. En algún momento, sus brazos se cruzaron tras el cuello de Aomine y cuando lo sintió acercarse más a él, se movió sobre sus rodillas hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre el otro.

Daiki no se sorprendió, él conocía al verdadero Tetsu, pero sí se sintió a gusto con esa reacción y se lo demostró devolviéndole el beso con la misma intensidad propuesta por su ex sombra. Llevó sus manos a los muslos que ladeaban su cadera y los acarició lentamente, de arriba abajo. La piel de Tetsu siempre le pareció más suave que la de cualquiera y definitivamente le encantaba tenerla tan a su alcance desde el comienzo.

Kuroko gimió bajito dentro del beso y ladeó un poco el rostro, enredando más sus lenguas y también los brazos tras los fuertes hombros. Sin darse cuenta, sus caderas habían comenzado a moverse también, aunque de forma casi imperceptible, más que nada para intensificar las sensaciones que le producían las manos de Aomine acariciando sus piernas. Un nuevo gemido se le escapó cuando sintió esas manos grandes de dedos largos y delgados viajar hacia atrás hasta tenerlo tomado del trasero.

A Daiki le encantaba Kuroko. Todo Kuroko. Pero si tuviese que decantarse por una parte física, su romanticismo limitado se iba por la borda. Le gustaba su culo, suave y blandito pese a los entrenamientos, tan dócil y manejable… Algún recuerdo, o quizás una idea para lo que estaba por suceder, le hizo soltar un jadeo que trascendió los labios ajenos y se separó de esa boca para bajar hasta su cuello, lamiendo, chupando, mordiendo cuanto trozo de piel hallaba a su paso. Sus manos, tan inquietas como su polla dentro del pantalón, no tardaron en comenzar a amasar cual plastilina aquella parte predilecta del cuerpo de Tetsu.

Ante el cambio de intensidad, Kuroko reaccionó a la medida. Una de sus manos subió por la nuca de piel oscura hasta dar con el comienzo del cabello azulado y ahí hizo presión, instándolo a que siguiera, mientras que su otra mano bajó por su pecho, acariciando, pero sin detenerse hasta que llegó a su pantalón. Lo esperaba, pero comprobó que estimulación no era lo que faltaba. Sonrió al notarlo ya duro por sobre la tela y se apresuró a desabrochar el botón que lo separaba del contacto directo. Soltó un nuevo gemido, esta vez de frustración por no conseguir su objetivo tan rápido como le gustaría, y acabó por usar su otra mano también.

—No te apures, Tetsu. Tú lo dijiste, hay tiempo —dijo Daiki tras soltar una risa grave ante la impaciencia del otro.

Sin embargo, Kuroko rehuyó a la intención de Aomine por volver a su cuello. Ante su expresión desconcertada, colocó ambas manos sobre los antebrazos del otro y presionó para que lo soltase. Tras conseguirlo, estiró las piernas hacia atrás hasta quedar de pie, aunque al instante se puso de rodillas nuevamente, esta vez sobre el suelo, entre las otras piernas. Clavó sus ojos celestes en los de Aomine y pudo ver deseo puro ahí, siendo eso todo el aliciente que necesitó para acabar de desabrochar el pantalón.

Fue inevitable que al momento de deshacerse de parte del pantalón y de ropa interior que escondía lo que buscaba, sus ojos se clavasen ahí por un prolongado momento. Con la mano que no sostenía la ropa para evitar que volviese a cubrir su miembro, comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, sin dejar de observarlo desde pocos centímetros de distancia.

—Estás más grande, Aomine—kun —murmuró Kuroko y por fin volvió su mirada a los ojos del as de Touo.

Daiki hubiese hecho algún comentario engreído, como que siempre había sido _grande_, pero las descargas placenteras que le produjo todo el conjunto de Tetsu admirando su polla y el aire cálido impactando contra ella, sólo le permitieron soltar un jadeo medio ahogado. Apenas atinó a relajarse más sobre el sofá, abriendo más sus piernas para darle más comodidad a Kuroko —y que terminara de bajar su ropa, de paso—, cuando sintió la cálida y húmeda lengua comenzar a lamer sus testículos en movimientos serpenteantes que convirtieron ese intento de jadeo en un gemido en toda regla. La mano que había comenzado a masturbarlo de forma lenta pero firme no le ayudaba a tranquilizarse. Pero en serio. ¿Quién quería tranquilizarse en esa situación?

Con una caricia en su mejilla separó un poco a Tetsu y se incorporó levemente para luego inclinarse hacia él y besarle superficialmente. Había sido un arranque y apenas pudo controlar el «te quiero» que pujaba por abandonar sus labios. No sabía las verdaderas intenciones de aquello, así que no se arriesgaría a exponerse en vano. Dejándose caer hacia atrás nuevamente, tomó a Kuroko del cabello y lo dirigió directamente a su polla, que clamaba por las mismas atenciones que sus huevos.

Kuroko le dedicó una breve y pequeña sonrisa a Aomine y luego, como ambos deseaban, centró su atención en la polla que se erguía más que firme delante suyo. Por varios segundos se dedicó a saborear y acariciar el enrojecido glande con la lengua y los labios. Sabía que aquello solía agradar mucho a Aomine (los estremecimientos continuos le confirmaron que así seguía siendo), y como a Aomine le gustaba, por regla simple a Kuroko le excitaba, no había más que hablar.

Cuando fue a engullirla por completo, se dio cuenta que no era una percepción visual, sino que Aomine en verdad había crecido. _Mucho_. Pese a la incomodidad que le producía no poder desenvolverse como en antaño, procuró cubrir con su mano todo lo que su boca dejaba desatendido, y que su lengua se moviera por cada trozo de piel cada vez que movía su cabeza de arriba abajo. Pese a todo, la situación lo encendía y lo dejó claro en el esmero que estaba poniendo y también en los gemiditos que se le escapaban de vez en cuando ante algún firme tirón de su cabello.

Daiki por su lado se sentía en el cielo. Desde ahí alcanzaba a ver el infierno cada vez que algún atisbo de duda sobre la experiencia que había ganado Tetsu aparecía entre lo que le quedaba de cordura. Pero no, definitivamente no quería saber. Sus ojos, que procuraba mantener abiertos y fijos entre sus piernas, se cerraron fuertemente cuando sintió la resonancia de los jadeos de Kuroko directo sobre su polla. En ese momento se planteó el dejar que Kuroko se la comiese hasta hacerle correrse, pero entonces lo sintió comenzar a restregarse contra una de sus piernas.

Y una mierda. Se correría en su boca en otro momento. Podía jurar que _de veras_ iba a morir si no se lo follaba pero ya.

Con otra suave caricia en su mejilla le llamó la atención.

—Ven, Tetsu —dijo, y le tomó ambas manos para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Su polla dio un fuerte tirón al ver como su remera de Touo desviaba su caída, evidenciando que Kuroko estaba caliente también. Lo tomó de los muslos desnudos y acercó su rostro, lamiéndolo brevemente por sobre la tela. Sonrió ladino al sentirlo temblar. No era que dar sexo oral fuese lo que más le gustara, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por Tetsu. Se sorprendió cuando otra vez se sentó a horcajadas, pero no iba a rogarle para que le permitiese chupársela.

—Te quiero ahora, Aomine—kun —dijo Kuroko tras pegar sus frentes.

Jodido Tetsu. Nadie diría que podía decir esas cosas —y hacer otras tantas— con su boca mientras permanecía totalmente inmutable. Tras darle un breve beso en los labios, llevó ambas manos a sus muslos y lo obligó a incorporarse un poco para que su pecho quedase a la altura de su rostro.

Kuroko gimió bajito al sentir la lengua de Aomine kun moverse rápida por uno de sus pezones, lamiendo, chupando y mordisqueando levemente, aún sobre la tela. Otra vez cruzó ambos brazos tras su cuello queriendo acercarlo más. De manera totalmente automática, levantó más el culo cuando sintió las manos subir por sus piernas, para perderse entre sus nalgas.

—¿Tetsu? —preguntó Aomine, curioso. Muchas veces se había follado a Tetsu, pero nunca se encontró con ese lugar tan húmedo y ya levemente dilatado antes de prepararlo o de habérselo follado antes.

—Yo… Esperaba que vinieras conmigo a la ducha y… —Kuroko pareció dudar un momento— Ya sabes… Encontré el lubricante donde siempre y me _preparé _luego de lavarme.

De veras. Jodido Tetsu.

Llevando una mano a su nuca, Daiki empujó a Tetsu hacia abajo para besarlo con el mismo hambre casi animal que despertaba en él.

Sin retrasar más el momento por el que ambos estaban esperando, tomó su pene con una mano y lo guió entre las piernas de Tetsu, dejando que él hiciese el resto a sabiendas de que le gustaba estar arriba. Figurativamente, claro.

Los minutos morían lentamente mientras Kuroko se sostenía con fuerza de la espalda de Aomine, aún sobre el sofá, mientras éste se enterraba con fuerza y rapidez dentro de su culo. Tenía apoyada la frente en el oscuro hombro y no paraba de jadear.

—¿Te gusta, Tetsu? —preguntó Aomine. Sabía que sí, pero no estaba de más asegurarse. De todos modos, sabía que su ex sombra no le mentiría. Así como se lo veía, Kuroko era un amante por demás exigente, que podía decirte las verdades más crudas sin inmutarse.

—S-sí… Se siente muy bien _ahí —_medio sugirió, moviéndose él mismo por un momento. Aomine no se lo permitió. De hecho, le hizo alzar las caderas para quedar fuera de su cuerpo y luego se lo quitó de encima, haciéndole apoyarse en el respaldo. Le levantó un poco el culo y arrodillándose detrás suyo, se la volvió a meter con fuerza. Le había molestado que Tetsu sugiriese que no conocía su cuerpo. Y le quedó en claro que lo conocía de sobra cuando el de cabello celeste lanzó un fuerte gemido y se inclinó completamente sobre el respaldo.

—Ahí. Más, más fuerte justo ahí. —pidió, pero Aomine no lo complació enseguida.

Con la polla aún clavada en él, se inclinó hasta apoyarse en su espalda y con delicadeza le tomó del mentón para girarle el rostro.

—Sólo respóndeme algo, Tetsu —murmuró sobre sus labios. Ambas respiraciones estaban alteradas, pero la de Kuroko lo estuvo más al encontrarse con esos ojos intensos fijos en él. Hizo el intento de volver a mover su cadera, pero estaban tan pegados que le era imposible, entonces sólo asintió levemente —¿Te follaste a Kagami? —preguntó, suave. No iba a preguntar por otros. Sabía que no quería saber eso, pero con el as de Seirin tenía una particular fijación y por eso necesitaba asegurarse de que su percepción no había fallado. Y de ser así, haría que todo rastro de _ese_ se fuera de Tetsu. Se sintió algo decepcionado cuando Kuroko rehuyó su mirada por un momento, pero respiró aliviado cuando volvió a verlo y negó levemente. No había mentira en sus ojos y no pudo más que sonreír e inclinarse más para besarlo.

Dio un par de embestidas suaves y profundas que consiguieron que el pálido cuerpo bajo suyo se estremeciera y de pronto dio una rápida y seca, volviendo a las suaves.

—Sé que lo deseas, Tetsu, pero no permitas que él te toque —pidió sobre su oído—. Nadie sabe tan bien como yo las cosas que te gustan —dijo, algo arrogante, y se incorporó un poco para volver a adentrarse rápidamente en ese estrecho canal. Oír a Kuroko volver a gemir y retorcerse de puro gusto era el mejor premio— y cómo te gustan.

Kuroko no respondió, pero sacó fuerzas de algún lado para sostenerse del sofá y empujarse contra él a cada embestida.

—Aomine-kun —gimió en alto ante una estocada especialmente certera que lo dejó temblando y le hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos—. Vamos a la cama —pidió y se las arregló para separarse y voltear. Sin permitirle moverse mucho, se colgó de él con brazos y piernas.

Aomine jadeó y sonrió sobre sus labios, y luego lo alzó con extrema facilidad sin romper el beso. El que Tetsu se restregara sin descanso contra él no le hizo posible la tarea de aguantar y camino a la habitación lo pegó a la pared, hundiéndose en él hasta el fondo.

Kuroko se olvidó enseguida de querer una superficie más suave y grande para poder moverse y asiéndose con más fuerza en las piernas, se impulsó hacia arriba para dejarse caer cada vez que Aomine entraba en su cuerpo.

Si bien sus bocas estaban unidas, más que un beso, compartían el aire que les abandonaba en cada exhalación.

De pronto Kuroko hundió el rostro en la curvatura de su cuerpo y los impulsos propios se volvieron más fuertes.

—Mh… Más Aomine-kun… Ya casi —gimió, desesperado.

Y Daiki no necesitó más incentivo para hacer caso a Kuroko. Pocos segundos después, el semen de Kuroko golpeó la enorme camiseta de Touo, dejando visible una mancha húmeda que se agrandó por varios segundos. Ver la expresión extasiada y sonrojada de Tetsu, oír sus jadeos y gemidos junto con su nombre y sentir su culo contrayéndose con fuerza alrededor de su polla, desencadenaron su fuerte orgasmo momentos después.

Aomine permaneció sosteniéndolo con fuerza para que no cayera, ya que sentía las piernas alrededor de su cadera temblar y aflojarse un poco, y lo besó con intensidad, con añoranza. Kuroko le respondió de la misma manera y trató de apretarse más contra él, pero sentir a Aomine moverse suavemente en su interior nuevamente le hizo estremecerse de tal forma que le costó mantenerse firme.

Sin dejar de besarlo, ahora de forma lánguida, Daiki lo despegó de la pared y caminó hasta su cuarto agradeciendo la puerta abierta. Se arrodilló en su cama y recién en ese momento soltó a Tetsu, siguiéndolo de cerca. Sólo se separó para quitarle la camiseta y la utilizó para limpiar los rastros de semen de su abdomen antes de tirarla por ahí. Si bien su polla había abandonado el cuerpo de Kuroko, las piernas de este no habían dejado de rodearlo, aunque ya no con tanta fuerza. Y es que ambos se conocían muy bien ya y definitivamente eso no había terminado, menos teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que sus cuerpos se habían echado en falta.

.

.

Ninguno de los dos sabía ya que hora era ni menos recordaban que, en sus respectivos colegios, debían presentarse temprano para cumplir con los intensivos entrenamientos.

Con las pocas (casi inexistentes) fuerzas que le habían quedado luego del tercer orgasmo de la noche, Kuroko hacía lo posible por seguir montando a Aomine con el mismo ritmo que habían llevado hasta ahora. Sin embargo, sus piernas dolían y todo su cuerpo estaba agotado.

Daiki se dio cuenta del sobre esfuerzo que Kuroko estaba haciendo por complacerlo y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se pintó en sus labios, producto de la sensación cálida en su pecho. No se molestó en quitarse y masturbarse ya que no le quedaba nada para acabar. Tomándolo con algo de firmeza de las caderas, le hizo elevarse un poco para que no tuviese que moverse y él mismo alzó las propias un par de veces más hasta que se hundió por completo en él, dejándose ir, también por tercera vez en la noche.

Madrugada.

—Tetsu… —Llamó. Sus ojos estaban brillantes cuando se encontraron y sus manos subieron de su cadera, por los lados de su cuerpo hasta capturar su rostro—. Olvida a ese idiota, Tetsu. No dejes que te toque… —repitió. Y antes de sentirse débil otra vez frente a esa mirada, tomó aire y soltó aquello que muchas veces se había aguantado por puro orgullo—: Vuelve conmigo.

Kuroko aún jadeaba por el esfuerzo y por las sensaciones que todavía acariciaban su vientre por el reciente orgasmo. Sin embargo no se esperó aquellas palabras y sus ojos se entreabrieron con sorpresa. Los latidos de su corazón, que parecieron detenerse por un instante, volvieron a dispararse con rapidez y todo su cuerpo se relajó, más si era posible. Se dejó caer sobre él y sólo se movió lo suficiente para quedar un poco más cómodo. Lo abrazó como pudo en esa posición y apoyó el rostro de lado en su hombro sudoroso. Enseguida sintió una mano en su cintura y la otra en su cuello y no pudo más que sonreír tranquilamente.

—Buenas noches, Aomine-kun.


End file.
